


Taste or Love？

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Taste or Love？

00.

他是令人心驰神往却暗藏剧毒，就连呼吸都散发着醉人的洋槐蜂蜜味道的。

女王蜂。

01.

光滑的漆面实木地板上是一片狼藉。

在地面碎得刺眼的是山田平日里最爱吃的那几罐蜂蜜的罐子残渣，在他仿佛疯掉一般打开冰箱把这些琳琅满目的瓶瓶罐罐都扫到地上的时候，其实是没有任何意识的。

直到衣衫不整狼狈不堪地倒在地上的时候，他舔到了接触过粘腻地面的手指上清甜的味道。

他的笑冰冷得没有一丝温度，像是在自嘲。

究竟是谁把自己搞得这么狼狈呢。

还不是那个曾经明明对一个人大言不惭地说过不需要爱情这种东西，到头来却在爱情中沉沦无法自拔的自己，而倾听者的无动于衷才是最讽刺的事情。

脑子一定是出问题了。

02.

女王蜂外表华丽，其实也有着不愿意被人发现的肮脏的一面。

经常接受男人示好的山田，其实性格并没有看上去的那么奔放自如，正是因为知道自己内心深处的一些可怕想法，从而才会深深厌恶自己无意间显露出的肤浅和淫靡的本性。

大学时期姑且在各种各样的追求者里挑选了一位做自己的男朋友，但跟自己乱七八糟的想法相悖的是，他并不想从对方的身上索取什么，身体上的快感也是，精神上的需求更是不需要。

他不懂为什么，他在不少个漫长的黑夜里问自己，接触他亲近他的所有人都可以没有感情，他也可以没有感情，不就是想要满足性欲而已吗，无论是谁不都可以吗。

在爱情里吃过苦头的人，也不想去付出真心了，不如干脆也变成糟糕的人吧，这就是他最糟糕的想法。

有一天他抱着今天份在课间享用的柑橘蜂蜜，一边吮着嘴里的勺子品味着蔓延在口中的幸福味道，一边头偏向窗外看着什么，嘴角竟牵起了比蜜还甜的笑。

他伸出舌尖舔着粘在嘴角的余韵，就连身后熟悉的声音对他一次次的呼唤都丝毫没有察觉，直到被一股蛮力扯到人迹罕至的楼梯拐角，才突然回过神来，瞪大了无辜的双眼看着面前怒气冲冲的男人。

“你喜欢那个人？”

“......也没有。”

“那你只是想和他做？”

山田这才反应过来，自己已经盯那人盯得紧到就连心中最真实的想法，都被面前的这个仅仅挂着自己男友之名的男人一眼看穿了，既然都暴露了也没有什么好否认的，但是就凭自己的胆子他也不敢大大方方承认，只得把脸偏向一边心虚得不去和那人对视。

“你要是单纯想做的话，早说不就好了，我也可以满足你的。”

山田听罢这话，转而向面前的人投去了厌恶的眼神，然而对方不为所动，看向自己的眼神里又增添了一丝看穿一切的鄙夷。

后背被水泥墙硌得生疼，被毫不留情地夺去了呼吸，唇间和口中令人讨厌的湿润粘稠的触感让他想要逃离，挣扎却显得无力，偶尔有经过却没有看向这里的行人让他的神经变得紧绷，他想要叫出声来求救却被对方治服无能为力。

他的手紧紧扒着墙面，就在马上就要放弃的瞬间，他好像闻到了一丝救命的薄荷味道。

是和这个人口中刺鼻的香烟味道不同的，令人想要沉迷的清爽味道。

当这个气味的拥有者走到这个拐角的时候，山田眼睛一亮，感慨着命运的同时突然就好像抓住了救命稻草。

他开始带着婉转的轻哼反抗着这个粗暴的吻，眼神时不时望向刚好路过的那个人，万幸的是那个人终于听到了异样的声音，回头发现了正处在困境的自己。

山田用湿润的眼眸望着他，仿佛在请求他不要走。

那人读懂了他眼神里的求救讯号，再加上在校园里看到这种场景也着实新鲜，他把手里的篮球塞在旁边同行的手里，淡定地走过去在侵犯着山田的男人耳边说，你难道看不出来他不喜欢你这样吗。

他的手很大很有力，紧紧包着自己的手，山田用指尖挠挠他的手心，他无动于衷，一直拉着自己径直朝着自己不知道的地方走。

到了体育器材室他放下手里的篮球，这才回头看向自己，山田顿觉自己是第一次离他这么近，心脏都快要跳到嗓子眼，却不知道这是为什么，因为刚刚被人侵犯眼角跟嘴唇还是红肿肿的，脸颊上的红韵依旧没有散去。

“你达到目的了。”

山田表情呆愣楞地看着面前的人，无论是对他来说还是对自己那个可笑的男朋友来说，自己的想法都是这么容易读懂的吗。

可能我天生就带着一副欲求不满的模样吧。

山田开始发了疯地自我否定，却又只能在这个人面前强装镇定。

“每次课间总是能看到你在偷看我。”

“还有刚刚，是不是都在你的意料之中？”

山田眼中的他，是清新自然得不带一丝杂质的，他在课间的操场上沐浴着阳光挥洒着汗水，旁边都是中岛中岛在喊他的声音，他也不恼，是就连微笑也像阳光一样的干净男孩，而他走到自己面前时露出的凛冽眼神比他平日里的温度不止低了一个层次。

山田开始有些害怕。

“你刚才是在勾引我吧？”

山田透过刘海小心翼翼地望着那人的表情，不敢多看却又欲罢不能，透过刘海缝隙的眼神却给了对方肯定的答案。

“你这种人我见得多了。”

“不过我也不算很讨厌。”

中岛走近山田，二话不说就开始解着山田的上衣扣子，一边解还一边在他耳边吐气说：

“让我看看你都是怎么勾引男人的。”

熟悉的味道扑面而来，山田竟有些想哭，对方脱着自己衣服的手有些不温柔，甚至有些强硬，中岛在他心里的印象有些破灭，他不是很喜欢这种感觉，他压抑着自己已经不再平静的呼吸，在中岛耳边请求着说你松开我让我自己来。

中岛抬了抬眉毛，还真的就一脸期待地停下了动作，褪到一半的领口挂在肩膀上山田也不去管了，用有些颤抖的双手环住中岛的脖颈，在他的脸颊边缘一下一下地亲吻，轻柔的声响回荡在器材室里。

山田小心翼翼地轻啄中岛的皮肤，然后在嘴角的疤痕流连，他蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，却又不敢深入，抬眼确认了一下中岛的意志，他面无表情地看着自己，让山田觉得很是挫败。

他不管三七二十一吻上了中岛的嘴唇，啄了很多下却意外地在某一次收到了对方的回应，中岛的嘴唇软得就像被嚼过的口香糖一样，短短的回吻不肯全部满足自己，虽然只是一下下，但也足够让山田心潮澎湃。

山田踮起脚来，抱他抱得更紧了，吻得也越发不知死活，用自己的舌尖勤恳地湿润着中岛已经微微张开的嘴唇，直到锁骨被对方狠狠咬住，被压在垫子上不由分说狠狠进入的时候，他才真正从情欲中回到现实。

这样算是对方救了自己吗？

他从来都没有见过中岛这样的脸，这样的表情让他感到恐惧，他用颤抖的声音试探地喊着中岛君，对方没有回应，只是一直埋着头一遍遍捅进自己的身体，他感觉到很痛的时候，只能抓着中岛的后背，在他的耳边抽泣，但是那个时候，中岛还是会紧紧抱着自己的。

真的很疼，山田也是真的害怕了，他觉得自己流了好多血，但是他未曾后悔。

甚至还有一点满足。

03.

等到山田毕业的时候，中岛已经毕业三年早早迈进了工作岗位，虽然有三年的时间没有见面，山田也不觉得时间难熬，说白了两个人除了做过一次，也不存在什么其他的关系，这么想就一切都说得通了。

但是山田也搞不懂自己，他打听着中岛的去处，直到毕业以后去中岛就职的那家公司附近的一家隐蔽的酒吧里做起了调酒师，从开始工作的第一天就做好了要与对方重逢的准备。

山田如同往日，依旧很受欢迎，是男人们苦苦追求却又无法据为己有的高岭之花，他深知这一点，性格跟以前也变得不同，他能够不带任何羞愧感地正视自己的阴暗面了，也找到了新的男朋友，而那位男朋友还在为得到了自己而沾沾自喜。

我曾经属于谁呢，好像从来都没有过属于一个人的记忆吧，他想。

新男朋友野泽是中岛的同期，也算是朋友，山田不得不承认自己的算盘打得很漂亮，没过多久对方就带着中岛一起来喝酒了。

重逢的时候山田竟意外地感到平静，他跟多年未见西装革履的中岛简单地打了个招呼，对方先是一惊，然后立刻调整到心如止水的状态，坐下来脱掉外套轻车熟路地点了杯酒。

“你们原来认识的？”

“嘛，同学。”

同学两个字从中岛嘴里吐出来得轻描淡写，让山田忍不住忿忿地给他的酒调烈了一点。

两个人也没有聊什么天，毕竟也真的没有什么可以聊的，在这期间中岛也鲜少看向自己，不过自己的眼睛一直粘在了他身上倒是真的。

山田突然觉得很不公平。

要走的时候，野泽看着山田一副恋恋不舍的样子说我要走啦，中岛就在旁边也是正好，山田从吧台里绕出去，在中岛面前抱了他一下，野泽好像也忘了还有外人在旁边似的，没有忍住就吻了山田一下，山田有点被惊到，但是想想在旁边的中岛，露出了幸福和满足的笑。

“啊，原来如此。”

中岛的表情和语气都意味深长。

野泽笑着拍了拍中岛的肩膀，跟中岛说这是他的小男朋友，并且告诉他说你可不要对我的凉介动心啊。

“不会的。”

山田差点把手里的高脚杯捏碎。

谁知道中岛在说这句话的时候还看了一眼自己的反应，让山田的表情一瞬间没能控制得住。

突然有种被人操控和玩弄于股掌之间的感觉。

第二天晚上中岛是一个人来的酒吧，他跟山田说野泽今晚可能要彻夜加班，只有我来了，你会不会很失望。

山田说有一点，然后把刚刚调好的酒递给他。

“今天这杯味道要比昨天那杯好很多。”

中岛明显看出昨天那杯是小家伙在使坏。

“嗯，因为加了一点蜂蜜。”

“你很喜欢吃蜂蜜喔。”

“为什么这么说？”

中岛端平酒杯，让酒一点点滑进喉咙，山田的视线在他上下滚动的喉结走来走去，等待着他后面要说些什么。

“因为跟你接吻的时候也尝到了蜂蜜的味道。”

山田也给自己调了一杯饮了起来，即使这杯酒对他来说度数是有点招架不住的，中岛抬眼看了看刚过两杯脸颊就通红的山田，嘴角牵起一抹笑，也不管他，继续喝着自己的。

“你喜欢野泽哪里啊？”

中岛冷不丁地问起这样的问题，山田还没想好要怎么回答。

“或者说，只是想找个床伴？”

“和你有什么关系呀？”

山田的语气有些急躁。

“别生气嘛，被我说中了？”

中岛的眼神就像是要把山田看穿一样，他倒起了第三杯酒，有那么一点要酒后吐真言的趋势。

“我啊，一点也不想说什么情啊爱啊的漂亮话，这些东西说得冠冕堂皇，其实不都是欲望在作祟吗。”

“吼，原来你的爱情观是这样的啊。”

“每一个来接触我的人通通都是这样，所以我根本就不信什么爱情，哪里来的爱情观。”

“越是这样说的人，恰恰越需要爱情。”

该作否认吗？

当山田想要再续一杯的时候，手中的酒杯被中岛抢了过来，还被警告现在可是在工作中，然后对着自己刚刚在酒杯上留下的唇印慢慢品尝起杯中的酒，山田盯着他，飘忽忽地出了神。

“当时和我做的时候，也是这么想的吗。”

中岛看起来实在不像是会毫不忌讳地把这种话放在嘴边的人，看到了中岛这样一面的山田也越发变得大胆了起来。

“可能只是比起他的话，更想和你做吧。”

中岛饮酒的动作突然停了下来，偏头看向山田，发现他并没有如往常一样看向自己，而是低着头一副很难受的样子，其实刚刚他的声音已经隐隐让中岛听出有些不对劲了。

“你不知道吧......”

“别看我这样，其实我对酒超级苦手的......”

中岛大步迈进吧台把浑身发软马上倒地的山田捞了起来，山田软趴趴地靠在中岛身上一副支撑不住自己身体的样子，许久未经历的亲密接触让他借着酒劲忍不住凑近了中岛的脸，却被对方的手指无情地堵住了嘴唇。

“我知道你的意思，但是这一次我不太想奉陪。”

山田自嘲地笑着，然后倔强地推开中岛的支撑自己一个人站好，带着一点点失望的心情瘪了瘪嘴，心虚得不敢再去看中岛赤裸的眼神。

“真无情呀，明明第一次见红都是因为你。”

山田转头给自己倒了一杯蜂蜜水解酒，中岛悬在空中的手又缓缓落下。

回到家以后，山田打翻了所有心爱的蜂蜜，就好像在那一瞬间，就连自己最心爱的东西都不能治愈自己了。

女王蜂也懂得什么是爱吗。

可是为什么在被拒绝的时候心会绞着痛呢。

答案还不清楚。

04.

在这之后跟野泽的见面气氛，就不像之前那样蜜里调油了。

他几乎是连滚带爬地被野泽拖到出租车里然后再被拖到酒店的房间里，他也不想费力气去抵抗，他把唯一的劲儿都用在了掏出手机，给中岛发短信上了。

“我在去酒店的路上哦。”

“和野泽一起。”

山田觉得自己是在自掘坟墓，但是在那一刻他除了做这件事竟然想不到别的，他本来还在期待有朝一日中岛能够把自己从野泽手里抢过来，那样的话自己一定能体会到至高无上的快感，但他却一直没能得逞。

我这样的人，他可能再厌恶不过了吧。

可是却宁愿被他讨厌，也要他记住自己。

山田觉得自己病的不轻。

“你之前做过？”

“还是和裕翔？”

山田不知道野泽从哪里开始听他和中岛两个人的对话的，事已至此他也不想隐瞒什么，反过来一脸不屑地问野泽那有什么大惊小怪的，难道你没有跟别人做过吗。

这个问题着实把野泽噎了一下子，他不自然地清了清嗓子，立刻改变态度让山田现在就跟他做爱，还不知廉耻地说着没关系只要你现在全身心地想要和我做就可以了。

不知道为什么看到野泽这副模样，一直在心里倡导着情欲至上爱情可有可无的山田突然觉得十分恶心。

果然还是没法坏到骨子里吗。

山田被压在门上强吻，他皱着眉头，一脸嫌恶的模样，也不肯给野泽任何回应，野泽停下动作，调整着呼吸，义愤填膺地指责山田。

“你的心根本不在我身上。”

“那不然呢？自说自话根本没问过我的意见就擅自把我拉来这里，你还渴望得到我什么回应？”

“既然不想和我做，为什么要跟我交往？你爱过我吗？”

听到爱这个字的山田噗嗤笑出了声，野泽看着这样的他变得更加火大了。

“你就没爱过人吧，为了满足自己的欲望玩弄别人的感情。”

“你别以为我还没想清楚为什么你当初选择跟我交往，一切都在你的计划之内吧。”

忽然门外沉闷的敲门声响起，山田一副意会了的表情，看着气急败坏的野泽，不禁觉得十分可笑。

“只用下半身思考的动物现在也没什么资格指责我。”

此时此刻听到奇怪的敲门声，再结合山田一副得逞的模样，野泽好像意识到了什么，他把山田的衣服扯得乱七八糟，把他推到一边，举止粗鲁地打开了房间的门，并不算很意外地对上了中岛的眼神。

野泽手搭在门框上质问中岛想干什么，搞得中岛好像是那个很没眼力见破坏自己好事的人一样，中岛也不慌不忙，说我找山田有点事麻烦借用一下你们的宝贵时间。

“你们两个是不是把我当傻子？”

野泽的暴躁情绪此时此刻到达了顶峰。

中岛带着嘲讽意味的笑把衣衫不整的山田从房间里拉了出来，然后转头掏出房卡，刷开了隔壁的房间。

和刚刚的吻截然不同，这一次山田感觉自己的唇就好像要融化在中岛的唇舌之间一般，他用力寻找着自己的呼吸，却在双唇的缝隙间获取氧气的一瞬间又被毫不留情地剥夺，他屈服于对方的强势，只能以轻舔对方唇间的津液，顺便挑逗对方来示好。

原来亲吻真的有甜味。

“特意开这个房号，你真坏。”

“给我发那种信息，你也半斤八两。”

山田大口大口地调整着呼吸，脸颊通红又烫手，他从来没觉得呼吸着是这样困难但却又幸福的一件事情，他把中岛的手抓起来放在自己起伏的胸前，一边喘息一边跟中岛坦诚交代着。

“糟糕了，心脏跳得都快要裂开了。”

我没有错，我做的一切不都是因为爱吗。

山田被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。

“但是你最讨厌我这种人了对吧，只有我一个人精神紧绷，还挺丢脸的。”

“讨厌你的话，我为什么还要过来。”

“我之前说过了，其实我没那么讨厌你。”

山田的眼神霎时间变得伤感起来。

他从来没有这样纠结过，既希望这样糟糕的自己被他讨厌，又发了疯一样地希望对方能够喜欢自己，他本不该有这种想法的。

“吻我。”

山田舔掉刚刚放荡过后唇边留下的银丝，调整好了呼吸，以看似全新的姿态，带着哀求的腔调向中岛索吻。

中岛二话不说吻了上去，山田就好似突然野心得逞一般，死死扣住中岛的后背不撒手，使出浑身解数享受和回应这个吻，鼻腔里故意酝酿起婉转的呻吟，挑起中岛的情欲。

“你勾引人的手段真是一流的。”

“我就是在勾引你，现在也是，那个时候也是。”

真敢说啊。

中岛面对面把山田抱起来然后坐在沙发上，让山田劈开腿坐在自己胯间，山田从容不迫地脱掉自己的套头毛衣，锻炼得姣好的躯体赤裸展现在中岛面前，他看上去很平静，内心其实早就已经激起了千层浪，蔓延到脖子根的绯红显然已经出卖了自己。

中岛一边将冰凉的大手放在山田的身体上游走，一边露骨地问着山田，野泽知不知道他们曾经做过的事情，在对方还在回答的途中，指尖使坏地挑逗起了他胸前的红缨，成功地让他呻吟的声调又拔高了几度。

“他早就发现了，不过我有什么资格埋怨他刚才的行为呢，某种程度上，我们是一样的人吧。”

“那对我呢，也是这种想法吗。”

山田刚想自以为诚实地回答“是”，但那只不过是为了掩盖自己动情了这种对他来说可笑的事实而已，而中岛仿佛也提前感受到了他会口是心非，唇舌代替手指舔吮起了他已经挺立的乳尖。

“嗯......～但你、是特别的。”

“怎么说？”

山田的胸前已经湿漉漉一片，早就已经饥渴难耐的他捧起中岛的脸，居高临下地看着他。

“我只想和你一个人做。”

“你不怕我也是那种，只用下半身思考的动物吗。”

山田会心一笑，指尖触碰着中岛嘴角的疤。

“我不怕，毕竟你两次都来救我了。”

“你太狡猾了。”

中岛一只手跟山田十指相扣，张开嘴吮住山田另一只手的指尖，垂着眼作出吞吐的姿态，时而抬抬眼看着山田的反应，而山田早就已经按捺不住抽出手指，用嘴唇吸住中岛的唇舌饥渴地索求，贴紧的躯体就好像要互相嵌入对方一样。

好像和他接吻一个世纪都不会腻。

中岛不想把主动权一直放在山田那里，他把山田抱起来反身压在沙发上，山田刚想要凑上去吻他，一脸茫然地被中岛一只手按倒在沙发上躺好不能动弹，圈在自己腰际的双腿也被掰开褪个精光，然后被分开到最大角度，私处暴露无遗，一个个细碎的吻落在大腿内侧。

毕竟以这样的姿势示人还是第一次，羞耻感是难免的，山田咬着自己的手指尖努力不让自己叫得更大声，但是当中岛的吻一点点靠近自己私处并在那里落下鼻息的时候，山田果然还是控制不了自己。

“裕翔，不要......”

下意识的一句“不要”，并没有引起中岛的注意，山田看到他有些不自然的神情和动作，抽回一点意识，开始调侃起他来。

“你不会在紧张吧？”

诚实如中岛，满脸都是“你说中了”表情，但是怕你像第一次那样痛这种话，怎么可能说得出口呢。

“放心啦，这次不会再流血了。”

山田继续调侃。

被调侃的中岛心存怨念，准备好好报复一下，他把手指伸进山田的体内搅了又搅，等到对方变调的呻吟一点点漏出喉咙的时候又突然抽离，举起自己湿漉漉的手指做剪刀状给山田看。

“是，这种东西倒是流了不少。”

山田的命值突然被减掉了一半。

“下流！”

山田带着哭腔捂脸大叫。

“你不就是喜欢这样吗。”

山田透过自己的手指缝，看到中岛把手指放进嘴里玩味地品尝，然后拨开山田的手又一次跟他接吻，胯下的硬物也抵着山田的和他的蹭来蹭去，冰凉的腰带扣刺激着山田私处敏感的神经末梢。

“求你了，快给我......”

中岛收到指令，脱掉身上的西装，把从口袋里拿出来的安全套用嘴撕开，慢条斯理地套在自己的性器上，山田看到中岛粗壮的那物，难掩突如其来的情潮，曲起一条腿来，脚尖在中岛的大腿外侧划来划去，希望中岛能够加快手上的速度。

一切准备就绪，中岛抓住山田的脚腕阻止他的躁动不安，重新把他的双腿分开到和沙发边沿一样羞耻的角度，对准一张一合的穴口慢慢将自己的挺立送了进去。

山田惊呼一声，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他想抱抱中岛，双手却被中岛的死死扣住，指尖都泛起可怕的红，山田就那样张着双腿，任凭中岛一下下冲进最深处，两个人是如何交合的他也看得一清二楚，他好久都没有这样酣畅淋漓过了，头高高地昂起来开始不受控制地浪叫。

“再叫大声一点，他就可以听到了。”

“听到了、才好......”

中岛的挺动还没有停止，山田叫得有些累了，他平复自己的声调，开始问中岛一个他自认为很严肃认真的问题。

“要不要、做我男朋友？”

“这么轻易就答应你，岂不是便宜你了。”

中岛伏下身来，舔掉山田脸颊旁流下的汗珠，咬着他的耳朵，下身的动作也变得轻柔，一下下转着圈碾进去，变着法逼他说喜欢自己。

“......才不说。”

对山田而言这可是底线。

“这样啊，那就免谈咯。”

山田的手按住中岛的腰，就好像生怕他要抽身离开似的，然后用半撒娇的语气问他这件事情就没有其他挽回的余地么。

然而中岛毫不妥协。

突然顶到体内的一个点，山田叫得连完整的话都说不出了，中岛又用力顶了几下，就感觉到山田一边叫唤一边身体都开始颤抖，他虽然也很难耐，但是索性停下了动作，咬牙切齿地威胁他说这下我看你说不说。

山田已经受不住了，他扭着腰讨好中岛，求他再顶自己几下，可中岛就跟没听见一样，山田哭丧着脸抱着中岛的脑袋就吻，一边吻一边大幅度地摆动自己的腰肢，妄图不通过中岛的努力也能戳到自己的高点。

“求求你裕翔、我还要......”

“喜欢你、最喜欢你了......呜嗯......”

底线什么的不存在的。

中岛就好像到达了自己能够忍耐的极限了，他低吼一声从山田体内抽离，把安全套摘下来甩到一边又重新顺着山田穴口的湿滑捅进去，握着山田的腰朝着那个点就开始奋力冲刺，也不肯再去回吻山田，让他在自己的耳边说足了放荡的话。

更加真实地感受到了中岛在自己体内的温度，山田的顶端开始一点点被刺激出乳白的精液，顺着中岛伏在他身上挺动的姿势淫靡不堪地抹在两个人的小腹，在双双高潮过后被中岛温暖的怀抱裹住，山田仿佛突然有了归属感一般的东西。

本觉得从来都不属于任何人的自己，归属感又是什么？

什么底线，又什么原则，山田又忍不住开始笑话自己了。

05.

女王蜂需要爱情吗？

他大概是身心皆被名为爱情的带毒蜂蜜溶解，不留一丝痕迹了吧。

END.


End file.
